The invention relates to a holding frame for a plug connector
and to a method for producing a holding frame
and to a method for producing a metal holding frame.
Holding frames of this type are required in order to receive a plurality of modules of the same kind and/or also a plurality of different modules. By way of example, these modules can be insulating bodies, which are provided as contact carriers for electronic and electrical and possibly also for optical and/or pneumatic contacts. It is particularly important that the holding frame of the type in question is manufactured from a metal material, because this is necessary for the production of a regulation-compliant protective earthing according to plug connector standard EN61984, for example for insertion of the holding frame loaded with modules into a metal plug connector housing.